


New Moon

by Minewako



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Inspired by InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, References to InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minewako/pseuds/Minewako
Summary: She never expected her journey to take a turn like this. Some would call her mad, others mainly dumb.But she liked the way he treater her, treated them. Where others saw a cold and cruel Inu-Yokai, she saw a kind hearted man that just wasn't that good in showing emotions.So it wasn't actually that mad or dumb to join him on his journey.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ^^  
So excited to finally show you this. Please have in mind that English isn't my mother tongue. There can be mistakes but I hope they're not that much of a bother.  
So, I hope you enjoy it. ^^

No one seemed to notice her as she walked through the streets. Only the moon, bright and on the verge of being full, watched her every step. Her light travelling Yukata caressed her smooth skin and flowed alongside her slim feature. She seemed like something that couldn’t be catched with normal senses, gliding over the ground almost soundless. Her bright yellow eyes held a faint shimmer and glow in them, always searching for something odd that was out of place. The black locks that framed her delicate face swayed lightly in the nightly breeze.  
She wouldn’t stay here for long that was for sure. Just long enough to gather some supplies and maybe sleep properly in what felt like ages. She hoped that the villagers were not too hostile against yokais. The woman sighed, already knowing the answer. At first, the villagers would be occupied by her beauty, admiring and envying her at the same time. But then their view would go further up to the top of her head and their faces would fall. They always did when noticing her midnight black cat ears.  
She came to a halt deciding to speak up to the presence that followed her for a while now. “Do you have any particular reason to follow me? Or is it just that you like following people around?” her melodic voice filled the quiet night but sounded like a faint whisper nonetheless. Her sharp eyes wandered to the place where she felt the presence and simply waited. Nothing happened for a while, the breath and heartbeat of the person increasing with every second. One final deep breath and the shadow between the two huts started to bring out a little girl, not older than seven years old. Her raven hair was messy, her face dirty and parts of her body swollen. She was beaten up, no mistake. Pity and anger filled the women’s heart. Was she beaten by her parents? Siblings? Or even other villagers? The girl’s wounds were fresh, not older than a couple of hours, maybe half a day. The women put on a smile and spoke up again, her voice more soothing and alluring than before: “Hello little one, what are you doing up that late at night?” The girl just stayed quiet her eyes showing that she wasn’t quite sure how to handle the situation. Okay, so another tactic.  
“I won’t harm you. Would you believe me if I gave you this?” The cat-eared lady rose her hand slowly to her head, the girl’s eyes following her every movement. Carefully, she unplugged the white anemone flower that was positioned just at the verge of the right ear and held it in the direction of the girl. Her face lit up instantly, her eyes widening to a big brown pool. After a few seconds, the little one tip toed over to the women, as if she tried to be as soundless as possible. After reconsidering a bit, the girl finally took the flower and gave the woman the brightest smile she had ever seen, even though one tooth was missing.  
The next thing took the lady by surprise. Her hand was taken by the little one and she then was dragged along the path to a little hut outside of the village. Once they’ve reached the hut, the girl let go of the hand and held the doormat open, inviting the women in.  
Maybe she would stay a bit longer then first planned.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please have in mind that English isn't my mother tongue. There can be mistakes but I hope they're not that much of a bother.

It was another sunny day and Rin just had one thought in mind: How could she escape that boredom? Sesshomaru wasn’t around, said he wanted to check on something, Jaken was away trying to catch some fish at the lake and A-Un just wasn’t in the mood to do something entertaining today. She should have gone with Jaken but due to the fact that the imp was somehow grumpier than the last few days she decided against it. Even though she found it quite funny when Jaken got all grumpy and niggly. She even made a game out of it, trying to predict the next scold that he would throw at her. But Rin wanted to give Jaken some space, allowing him to rest his mind and just shut off for a while. Sure, she wasn’t a girl over the age of eight and her quirky and talkative personality often made her look like a foolish girl to grownups but those who knew her better were pretty aware of the fact that the girl was just as sweet as empathic.   
Nonetheless, she was still stuck with this boredom. Rin looked around peering through the many trees, searching for something that would catch her interest. Sesshomaru told her to stay put or be around A-Un or Jaken if she felt the desire to explore the surroundings.   
The double headed dragon yokai had a little nap, enjoying the sunny spot that cut through the otherwise tight branches of the surrounding trees.   
Rin stood up eventually, brushing the dirt off of her Yukata. She wasn’t going to sit there any longer and just wait when she could, for example, collect some flowers for Sesshomaru when he returns. Just as the thought crossed her mind, her feet had already moved. She wandered away from the little camp, making sure she wouldn’t walk off to far. The little girl found some berry bushes enjoying the sweetness of the ripe and fully red berries when she looked further and catched a glimpse of what looked like a field of flowers. Humming a melody, she jumped in the direction of the flowers and just as she popped the last berry into her mouth, she was met by a rather small but colourful field.   
Her smile would have been from one ear to the other, if there wouldn’t be something odd in the middle of the field. Rin stopped abruptly, the humming sounds dying in her throat. In the centre of this lake of flowers sat a woman, her back showing to Rin. Her long black hair flowed down her back like a waterfall and ended in a pond on the ground, flowing around the flowers that perked through it. Even though Rin couldn’t see the woman’s face, she knew that she wasn’t that old, maybe a young adult. The girl wasn’t dumb, she knew she should not approach a stranger, especially when that stranger had cat ears on top of her head, marking her as a yokai. But nothing bad could happen if Rin would just speak to the woman, couldn’t it?   
“Hello,” the girl’s joyful voice cut through the silence “what are you doing here all alone?” The woman’s ears twitched and turned slightly to the direction where the sound came from. She already knew that the little girl was there, hearing her humming and smelling her scent from the distance. Maybe that was the reason she decided to rest here. To wait and see if the little one came to enjoy the view of the many flowers just as she did.   
A smile began to form on her lips. She picked up the melody Rin hummed before and repeated it. She heard the melody before, remembering the day she heard it for the first time. Rin wasn’t much younger than now, maybe a year. Her bright smile that could lighten up any heart and invited everyone to smile alongside her. The kind and sweet character paired with such a lively and quirky nature that one could only love. Well besides the villagers that abused her more than once. Maybe that was the reason she hasn’t spoken back then. The woman’s smile widened even more thinking about the fact that the girl speaks now. It clearly showed that someone with a warm and caring heart showed up and took her in his care. It was good, finally hearing the little one’s voice. It seemed so carefree and full of curiosity. “I’ve heard what happened to your village. I’m so glad you’re fine, Rin.”   
The woman finally turned her face to Rin her smile bright and full of joy. Rin’s smile immediately copied her, even went wider and before she could think about it her feet already began to ran towards the woman. She threw her arms around the raven-haired lady and the woman lifted her up, spinning herself and the girl in the process. Both laughed and they came to a halt eventually. Once they got back on the ground Rin started on making a flower crown, telling the woman what happened to the villagers and her. A frown appeared the woman’s face when the girl came to the part where she found a yokai, a really powerful one and that she helped him to regain his strength after he was critically wounded. Her frown deepened even more when Rin came to the part where she was slain by the wolves that attacked her village but then was brought back to life by the yokai she helped before.   
What she said made no sense. No one could be brought back from the dead once their life was taken away from them. Once their soul left the fleshy cage. But Rin seemed pretty alive and she didn’t smell like some undead person or someone that was just a shell without a soul. She smelled like the lovely, sweet and kind girl that the woman met before. “And that was when I decided to travel with Sesshomaru-sama and stay by his side.” Rin said with sparkling eyes. The woman’s cat ears stood up and her eyes met Rin’s. “Sesshomaru-sama? The first born of the Inu no Taisho Toga?” the woman said surprised, her eyebrows rising. The girl just hummed a yes and nodded to highlight her answer even more.   
The woman turned her eyes away from the little girl that made great progress in her flower crown and looked over to the nearby trees. She knew Sesshomaru, of course. Who doesn’t? He and his father were rather famous throughout the lands. Sesshomaru’s father, Toga, was the ruler of the western lands and well known in the other lands as the strongest of the Inu-yokais. His son was said to be just as powerful as his father, a daiyokai through and through. But he was said to be overly cruel and cold hearted, taking no pity on anything or anyone and eliminating everyone that stood in his way. How could someone like him take a girl like Rin under his care? The woman’s thoughts were interrupted by the girl, who put the freshly made crown on top of her head. The delicate petals tickled her ears which twitched under the touch. “You look like a princess now. The princess of cats!” Rin exclaimed happily, making the blush a light pink. Oh, if she knew.   
Suddenly, the bright and loving eyes of the woman became cold and sharp as a spear, turning her big pupils into thin slits. She shot up and pushed Rin behind her back. A rustle and a slight crack in the undergrowth made her jump to an alarmed status and her main priority was to protect Rin, no matter what. The girl clutched to her yukata, understanding the situation immediately but still taking glimpses from behind the woman’s body. A low growl escaped the lady’s throat. A threat to whom- or whatever was there.   
To the woman’s surprise, a little imp came out behind a tree holding a staff in his hand with two faces on it. He looked kind of grumpy and the woman guessed he wanted to look intimidating but she just thought it was cute. Rin jumped out of her hiding spot and tip toed to the imp, her arms doing little dances alongside. “Jaken you’re back! Were you able to catch some dinner?” The imp wasn’t even considering to answer her question but went straight to scolding her. “Rin, you imprudent girl! How do you always manage to get yourself in trouble? You could be dead, which means I would be dead the second Lord Sesshomaru would notice it!” The girl simply ignored the scolding and plugged a flower behind the imp’s ear. “Look Jaken, you’re a princess now as well.” Rin laughed and the imp, Jaken, made funny noises, which were supposed to be angry scoffs and threw his tiny arms around.   
A smile creeped onto the woman’s face before she laughed loudly alongside Rin. “And who are you, evil demon that kept Rin in her grasp?” Jaken said aggressively swinging his staff back and forth. It should be a threat the woman guessed but she found it rather amusing, a slick grin forming on her lips.   
“This is no evil demon, Jaken. That is my friend. See, I made her a flower crown. She is a princess just like you!” the girl snickered and hopped back to the cat-eared woman. The imp scoffed in frustration and shot the woman a glare. “Sorry if I caused you any trouble. But I can assure you that I would never harm Rin or let anyone lay a finger on her.” The woman’s melodic voice danced through the air. Jaken stopped his glaring, his scold got stuck in his throat. He had to admit the woman was uncommonly beautiful and her voice just emphasized it. However, she was no common woman in the end. Her ears gave that away pretty quickly. And her yukata was somewhat odd as well, nothing like Jaken had seen around the western lands before. The woman needed to be some kind of upper class yokai, otherwise he couldn’t explain the rich colour that adorned her clothing. Maybe she came from one of the other lands where the neko-yokai ruled. Or maybe she was some kind of mistress that served a daiyokai. Either way, the woman had something to her that made the imp suspicious. But she seemed trustworthy enough and that was everything he needed to know. “Well, you better! Otherwise I, the great Jaken, would show no mercy on you!” the little yokai made a victorious pose, not realizing that the woman and Rin had already lowered themselves in the flowers again. As he noticed that the two females didn’t pay any attention to him, he just mumbled something under his breath and sat on the ground as well, kicking some flowers in his annoyance.  
The three of them spend some time together, Rin searching for more berries and Jaken niggling the whole time. As if he would ever do something else. The woman simply enjoyed the company, it has been a while since she got nice one. But she knew that the girl and the imp needed to go back to the little camp they told her about. The powerful daiyokai would come back soon.


End file.
